tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Waterfall
|Food Cost = |Special Parts = Beams (5% chance) Spring Water (1% chance) |parts food cost = |parts time = 8m |inhabitants = Boa }} Waterfall is the location that is unlocked when you have fully explored the Meadow. It will then unlock the Love Nest when you approve Mary and Oliver's relationship. Unlocks Cavern. Love Story Triggers anytime you explore it and Mary and Oliver are healthy *Mary and Oliver are holding hands. They have grown fond of each other. *They want to have a relationship. : *Will you allow it? #Allow #*Who are you to deny their love? #*You let them have their luck, your only wish is they would meet under happier circumstances. #*Mary and Oliver get +20 . #*Lovely #*They are thankful for your support and promise that their love won't be in the way of survival of the whole group. #*You find Love Nest. #*Ok #Forbid #*Love will only get in the way of suvival in this hostile environment. #*You prohibit them to continue the romance. #*They refuse to obey you. #*What now? ##up ##*You give up. ##*If they are in love, so be it. ##*The couple must promise you their love won't come in the way of survival. ##*You find Love Nest ##*Okay ##*Unlocks Love Nest. ##Insist ##*Oliver and Mary gain +1 , +1 , +1 . ##Threaten ##*Lose Oliver and Mary. Unlocks the Eye of Order (+3 to all skills). Rake Story Triggers at 30/200 *Some survivors report terrible back pain. They have been picking up fruits from the ground. *Maybe a rake could relieve the back problems and make foraging more pleasant. *Yeah *You can build Rake. *TIP: The Rake increases the skill of a survivor when equipped. *Cool Boa Story Triggers at 60/200 *You refresh yourselves in the cold water of the waterfall. You try to grab your clothes that you hanged on a nearby branch, but the branch moves. *That's no branch, that is a boa constrictor, a terrible snake that kills by squeezing its victims to death. *In an instant the snake has a tight hug around you and waits for your move. #free #*The snake feels you are trying to escape and tightens grip. You will have a harder time fighting the snake. #*Fight #*You punch the boa's teeth out of its reptile mouth and force it to back off. #*The intense squeeze congest has made your muscles grow. #*Survivors get +1 and +1 . #*Great #still #*The boa thinks you are already dead and releases the grip. You will have an easier time fighting the snake. #*Fight #*The snake is turned inside out and harmlessly slithers away into the jungle. #*GOOD RIDDANCE you thought to yourself. #*''End'' Stonemason Story Triggers at 80/200 *The stones of this waterfall are of superb quality. You could build a Stonemason hut here and secure a steady supply of stone. *on *You can build Stonemason. *TIP: The Stonemason is a Labor, a continuous work location that gives you per hour as long as a survivor works on it. * When you build it in the build menu, a work location will appear on the right. Send a worker on it to start generating stone. *Cool Flash Flood Story Triggers at 120/200 *Storm clouds approach the island from the east. You feel uneasy. *Wait *The wind blows directly towards Tinker Island and doesn't seem to shift. *The clouds are black as ink and slowly start covering the whole horizon. *Wait *From time to time the distant cloud formation is illuminated by huge blasts of lightning. *Wait *Thunder soon follows. It rolls violently through the air, tearing apart the sky and hurting your ears. *The wind picks up considerably. *Wait *The storm will be soon upon you. You must act. #Wait #*You dare the storm and wait for it to come closer. #*A lightning bolt strikes a tree near you. #*The shockwave blows you off your feet. #*A survivor gets -30 . #*30 #*The storm beats down heavily upon the island. #*The downpour is enormous, local streams swell up and start flooding. #*Have you built a floodgate to protect the camp or were you too lazy? ##did ##*The floodgate stands firm and prevents any serious damage to the camp. ##*After an hour the terrible storm passes and you feel relieved. ##*Survivors get +1 to all Skills. ##*End ##was lazy ##*Without floodgates your camp is at the mercy of the wild waters. ##*The survivors are shaken by the calamity. ##*Survivors get -1 to all skills. ##*End #Cover #*You take cover from the elements. #*A viscous lightning bolt strikes a tree where you were standing just a minute ago. #*Luckily you were smart enough to flee. #*Ok #*The storm beats down heavily upon the island. #*The downpour is enormous, local streams swell up and start flooding. #*Have you built a floodgate to protect the camp or were you too lazy? ##did ##*The floodgate stands firm and prevents any serious damage to the camp. ##*After an hour the terrible storm passes and you feel relieved. ##*Survivors get +50 . ##*End ##was lazy ##*''Needs to be completed''. ##*Survivors get -1 to all skills. ##*End Catch Story Triggers at 150/200 *You think you see a cave behind the waterfall. If you wanted to check it out, you would have to get through the waterfall and get wet. *Are you that daring? #'Yes' #*You gather all your courage and do the plunge. The water is very cold. But it's only water. #*On the other side is indeed a cave. #*Search #*You search the cave and find some washed up resources. You help yourselves. #*You get +10 . #*You get +40 . #*You get +30 . #*Cool #*Other than that the cave is empty. #*Done #No #*You are right, getting wet just to check out a cave is a bit too much. You are in a dire island survival situation afterl all. You move along, dry and feeling smart. Ok Rope Maker Story Triggers at 160/200 *The plant life around the waterfall includes all kinds of natural fibers, most of which could be used as rope. You could easily start a rope making operation here. *on *You can build Rope Maker. *TIP: The Rope Maker is a Labor, a continuous work location that gives you per hour as long as a survivor works on it. *When you build it in the build menu, a work location will appear on the right. Send a worker on it to start generating rope. *Cool Cavern Story Triggers at 200/200 *To the far east there is a lava field, impassable. The path northeast is blocked by a volcano. West is a river and north a waterfall and no way past it. *This is a dead end. Is your exploration of Tinker Island finished? *on *You go through the alternatives. You could build a boat to cross the river or do another sweep of the river bank. Maybe there is a hidden path you missed. #Boat #*Building a boat would require lots of wood and time, both of which you don't have. It could also be dangerous, the river is wide and fast. The risk is just too great. #*Back #path #*The island bedrock is volcanic which often forms caves, you already found many of them. You might locate a tunnel underneath the river. #*Search #*You make another sweep of the southern river bank and actually find a cavern entrance. #*You can only hope it extends to the other side of the river. #*Okay Fights Forage-able Items Random Events Special Parts Category:Locations